


Happy Here Together

by Blackparade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Humor, M/M, pure fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackparade/pseuds/Blackparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly rough battle, the team are just happy to be alive and together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Here Together

This one had been a particularly hard day at work. Earth's Mightiest Heroes had just defeated an armada of alien ships above Los Angeles, and everyone but Steve, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, and Bobbi had been placed into quarantine after being in the blast zone of some type of chemical bomb. The thing hadn't detonated properly by some miracle, but the team had been exposed just the same. SHIELD was just being cautious, is what the remaining five chalked it up to.

They themselves hadn't had a very great day either.

Sam had taken a direct hit from one of the bastards, luckily though, Rhodey was close in toe to offer a lift.

Bobbi had been strictly assisting civilians to various shelters when she had been ambushed by at least thirty of the goons. Nat had been closest to her at the time, so she jumped in to turn the tide in their favor. That at least got the two of them away from the blast radius, but wasn't enough for them to walk away unscathed.

At one horrifying point during the fighting, Steve watched helplessly as a blast hit Bucky square in the chest, sending him flying backward into toppling debris.

Then, when Steve ran to his aid, he also got hit.

He literally crawled the rest of the way, and just covered Bucky with both the shield and his body, until Hill could get close enough with a quinjet to pick them up. 

All things considered, they were very lucky to be sitting in an empty briefing room on the Helacarrier now, injuries fairly less severe than what they really should have been.

 

Bucky was barely staying awake, pillowed into Steve's chest.

Opposite them, Sam was sitting up against the wall, Bobbi and Nat both resting their heads on each of his shoulders. 

Bobbi let slip a small smile, and then cleared her throat.

"Do you guys know which birds steal soap from the bathtub?"

Everyone was just looking at her questioningly. Maybe the strain of the fighting had had more adverse effects on her than originally speculated. Not helping her cause was the maniacal laughter that she was hardly holding at bay behind a clenched lipped smile.

"Robber ducks."

Sam quite literally choked with laughter. This in turn caused everyone else in the room to bust out laughing as well.

He finally reigned in his fit, wiping at his eyes and then snapping his fingers to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, alright. I got one. What do you call a duck on drugs?"

Bobbi just rolled her eyes endearingly, more than likely having heard the joke already.

"A quackhead."

Natasha surprisingly clutched at her abdomen, not at all able to contain her laughter.

"Seriously, Sam? That's like elementary. You've gotta brush up your catalogue if you're going to hang with the bird squad."

As Bobbi and Sam's bickering was about to reach a peak, Nat let loose a slew of Russian profanities, to which only Bucky laughed.

"Alright, children. I've got only one joke in my entire arsenal, but it'll blow your minds."

Everyone was looking at Natasha expectantly. This could really go anywhere.

"What do you call a cheap circumcision?"

Silence.

"A rip off."

More silence.

Then Captain America himself let out a shutter.

"That's not a nice thought."

Both Bucky and Sam let out affirmative responses.

Bucky shifted so that he was still very much cuddled into Steve's chest, but able to speak to the group.

"Why did the scarecrow win an award?"

Steve remembers this one. It was in the "Book of 101 Dad Jokes" that he had bought Bucky as a gag gift a few weeks back.

"Because he was outstanding in his field."

The whole room dissolves into laughter once again. Steve just places a soft kiss to the top of Bucky's head. The day was finally turning around.

The room fell into a companionable silence then. The five friends just feeling lucky to be alive. To be here together.

Steve decided he might as well try his hand at the jokes. He also decided to go the dad joke route like his best guy had done a few moments earlier. They were technically the oldest members of the team anyway. He cleared his throat, and everyone waited in excited anticipation.

"Why are there no knock-knock jokes about America?"

Dramatic pause. Make them beg for it, Rogers. Sam looked ready to scream.

"Because freedom..... Rings."

Both Sam and Bobbi were in tears, Nat was once again clutching her stomach. Bucky continued laughing as he nestled his face into the crook of Steve's neck. 

Yeah, things were pretty good.

Steve felt a very unwelcome buzz hit his thigh, before Bucky fished his phone out of his pocket.

"It's Clint. He said to let Nat know all's well upstairs, and that he's upset that we didn't ask him if he had any good jokes."

Natasha let out a very labored sigh then.

"Damn bastard must be in the air ducts."

Bucky's phone buzzed once again.

"He said, 'The frisbee just kept getting bigger'."

They all were staring straight at Bucky, who's eyes were glued to his phone screen.

He busted out laughing when his phone buzzed again a few seconds later, turning to drop his head into Steve's chest, who took the phone from his boyfriend's hands, and also laughed as he read,

"Then it hit me."

Once again he and his friends were filling the room with laughter. 

As it turned out, this wasn't a bad day at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out my chaptered fic, Devil Gonna Follow Me E'er I Go!


End file.
